They love me They love me not
by HikaruAndKaoru101
Summary: Stella was always the silent type until one night she got taken by 2 hot vampires.But all i hear is that they love me and they love me not. They need to decide. Not Complete. Slow Progress.
1. Sad Moments

"Just a few more seconds Krystal," I said looking at krystal with anticipation. "Mhm," replied Krystal looking up from her book she was writing in to look at me. Krystal

and I as everyone else in the classroom were counting the seconds that remained before the bell rang for Christmas vacation. All you could hear was silence coming

from the class room. The only noise you could hear was the ticking of the clock which hung on the wall in front of the classroom. Krystal and I looked at each other and

winked. Then the bell rang with a sudden impact. Everybody quickly got out of their seats pushing and shoving anyone that got in their way. Not Krystal and Me we

stayed in our desks till everybody got to the door and then we slowly got out of our desks exiting the classroom and into the noisy hallway of Carencro High School.

As Krystal and I were walking down the noisy hall heading for the car rider pick up which was in front of the school. We both knew that we wouldn't see each other

until next year which was very sad because we were so close. "I'm going to miss you so much," said Krystal looking at me with a sad expression on her face. I

lowered my head for a bit and looked at her "Me to," I said sadly. It's kind of great that Krystal and I are both car riders which meant we can spend more time

together than if we were both bus riders. When we got to the car pickup area we were glad that neither of our parents were there waiting in their own car for us and

we took a seat on top of the brick wall under the huge tree that provided us cover and coolness for us. "So any ideas on what your going to be doing for Christmas

Vacation?" asked Krystal trying to make conversation to pass the time. "No not really," I watched as more and more people left in their cars to depart for home until

there was just us left. "Why are our parents so late?" I said looking up to gaze at the bright blue sky. "I don't know maybe they had stuff to do," said Krystal

shrugging her shoulders. And the minute after Krystal said that 2 cars drove up. "Well it's about time!" said Krystal and Me at the same time. We smiled and hugged

each other with tears in our eyes as we said our sad goodbyes. I don't want to go home but yet I do I thought. Oh well…I thought as I opened the car door and

sitting down on the comfy seat in the front seat of the passanger's side of the car. I thought I saw krystal wave at me from the corner of my eye but I wasn't sure."So

how was your last day?" asked my mom after I got into the car. "Sad," I simply replied as I turned my position in the seat to look out the window as we sadly drove

out of the school's parking lot area and onto the street.


	2. Typical Saturday Doing Nothing

The next day I slept in late which felt good because I hadn't done that for a while (and it felt so good!!) because I had to wake up at 5 every morning just to catch the

bus (I'm not exactly what you call a morning person you know) I looked at my digital clock saying 11:00 am. I rubbed my sleepy eyes slowly getting out of my bed to

make way to the bathroom to do my morning duties slowly dragging my feet on the brown carpet in my room. My eyes widened when I looked in the mirror my hair

was in all different directions. "Wow, every time I wake up it's a different hair style can't I ever get the same style twice?" I said humorously. I rolled my eyes and

grabbed my brush from the bathroom counter to get my hair the way I usually have it and not (what I like to call) the morning bush. After I brushed my teeth and all

that good stuff and was pleased with my hair. I went back into my room and changed from my pajama's to my clothes for today. Which is a collared pink shirt and a

pair of pink shorts and no shoes (I like to walk around barefooted at my house a lot) I quickly went downstairs and fixed me some scrambled eggs. While I was eating

my eggs I heard someone walking down the wooden stairs. My mom appears suddenly in front of the kitchen area ready to go to work and she see's me eating and

says "Bye honey see you this afternoon." And walks out of the door. I listened as she turned on the car and leave through the huge circular driveway when I could no

longer hear her car. Dad must still be in bed I thought. Since he works the night shifts at his job as a doctor in the local clinic. While my mom works as a lawyer. They

are both so busy all the time but there good parents though. I cleaned my plate in the sink and put it back in its place. I grabbed the cordless phone off the jack in the

kitchen to call my cousin Luke. Since he lives 5 houses down from me he spends the day over here a lot on weekends. I dialed his cell and the phone began to ring.

The phone made a crackling noise and a voice came to the phone. "Hello?" answered Luke. "You up and ready to go huh?" I asked. "Yea…um just putting on my shoes

be right there in a sec," Luke replied sounding distracted. ""Ok well see ya," I said and hung up the phone. 2 minutes later I heard a loud knock on the door that

echoed through the house. Since we live in such a mansion like house everything echoes. I walked across the marbled floors and opened the door. Luke was outside

with his back facing me looking across our lawn. He heard me open the door and turned around. "Hey can I come in?" asked Luke. "Yea lolz it took you long enough,"

I said. Luke had a cap on head showing little of his dirty blonde hair he was taller than me and muscular to. If I remember correctly he is 5'8 or something like that. He

was wearing a gray t- shirt that said "Yes I'm an idiot your point exactly?" and a pair of gray shorts that went a little passed the knee and a pair of black shoes. I

opened the door a little bit more so he can come in and closing the door behind him. On the weekends we usually got togehter just sit on our butts and do nothing

except watch TV and eat stuff. My dad sleeps all day so get to do what we want plus he needs his sleep he works so hard. I mean what else is there to do on a

weekend? And maybe later we'll go outside and ride the 4-wheeler or go-cart or something. "Love the shirt by the way it's true you know," I said. "I know right? And I

wore it just for you," replied Luke. I smiled "How sweet I feel so special" I said sarcastically. "So...What do you want to do first?" I asked. "Watch TV," replied Luke.

"Sounds great to me," I replied as we walked side by side to the living room. I turned on the huge Flat screen TV asLuke took the usual spot on the couch across from

the TV. I already had the snacks and stuff on the brown table a foot or so from the couch where Luke sat. "Any channels or movies in particular that you want to

watch?" I asked. Luke mulled it over a bit "Cartoonetwork or Boomerang," Luke replied. I shrugged my shoulders and agreed then turning on the digital cable and

putting on Boomerang Tom and Jerry was on. I put the remote down on the table next to the couch I was going to lie on comfortably stretching myself out on the

huge couch and watched TV. I turned to face Luke who was already helping himself to the snacks I had put on the table in front of him I smiled and turned

toward the TV again. "Hey Mary Catharine wanna come to a party I'm throwing tonight?" asked Luke. "Sure where is it?" I asked. "At my house," He replied. "You are

throwing a party? I mean you of all people," I replied. Luke nodded his head. "It's tonight at 7" said Luke. "Ok I'll go," I said turning my head towards him. After we

spend the whole day doing nothing I was going to bring Luke home in a little while. "Aww…come on it'll be fun remember last weekend I drove you home in the go-

cart?" I said getting the saddle off the hook in the stable. "So are you sure it's safe?" asked Luke nervously. "Don't you think if it wasn't safe I wouldn't do it?" I said

getting midnight out of the stable and saddling her up. "Ugh…you're right sorry about that," said Luke. "You ready to go girl?" I said. Midnight started getting excited I

could feel her muscles tighten up with excitement then started banging the cement with her right hoof. I offered my hand to Luke and he grabbed it. Luke put his

hand around my waist and I slapped the reins and we were off. It felt so good feeling the wind in my face. Since we were on cement I listened to the noise her hoofs

made when they hit the cement. It was my favorite sound in the whole world. We were going down Luke's long driveway now. I pulled the reins for Midnight to slow

down a little bit now so that she was just trotting. I knew my horse well she didn't want to trot she wanted to run full out. I whispered to her "on the way back I

promise" she perked her ears up and snorted. We got to the front door of Luke's house He carefully got down from Midnight. I didn't get down though. I watched as

Luke walked to his front doorstep "See you in a little while," I said. "Yea and thanks for the ride home,"Luke replied "No problem," I said as I waved. I watched as

Luke went into the house. I slapped the reins and midnight got what she wanted.


	3. Why Me!

We were almost half way back to my house. I glanced at my watch reading that i had about an hour and a half to get back to my house and get ready for Luke's party. I listened intently to the gravel

under midnight's hooves as she trotted down my driveway. After I put midnight into her stable and put some fresh water and hay. I hugged her and quickly went inside to change for the party. I put on

my favorite T-shirt and my best pair of jeans. I quickly glanced out of the window while I was changing. The sun was already starting to set in the horizon. I looked at my digital clock on my bed stand

reading 6:58pm. I hurriedly grabbed a thin sweater and my cell phone. Before I went out the door quickly leaving a note for my mom and dad saying where I was going on the fridge. I walked outside

into the warm yet chilly summer air. I didn't have that far to walk to Luke's house but after I had walked a couple of yards I got a strange feeling that I was being followed. I paused under one of the

brightly lit street lamps and scanned the area but nothing moved or made a sound. I shouted, "Who's there?" I waited but nothing just silence. Convinced that no one was there I shrugged my

shoulders and I started walking towards Luke's house again. Walking for a few minutes I got another feeling the feeling of being lightheaded. I fought it for just a couple of steps my feet staggering

with every step. My feet suddenly yet mysteriously went numb taking a toll and making me fall to the ground. My hands supported me trying to get up but couldn't. Why was this happening to me? I did

not do anything stupid this month jeez...I have been trying to be nice just nobody knows how hard it is. I didn't do anything I was just going to a party was there something wrong with that or

something? Confused I remembered taking my cell phone with me I quickly pulled it out of my jeans and dialed Luke's cell. But he didn't answer so I left a quick but brief message for him. I put my cell

phone back in the pocket of my jeans and hoped maybe he would get the message quickly and come to my aide but I had my doubts and that was one of them. I tried to see if I could crawl on my

hands and knees but it didn't work though I sighed with frustration. I looked up and in the distance I saw a silhouette of a person just a couple of yards in front of me. He seemed to be looking at me

but I couldn't really tell because of my terrible vision but I always did have excellent night vision though. Desperate I shouted at the figure "Can you help me? Please I'm just going to a party up the

street." The silhouette didn't budge. I shouted again still no movement. I started not knowing what to do what if Luke did not find me or he didn't get my message? I thought. Didn't matter right now

what did though was getting back on my feet. Suddenly my hands went numb and gave out beneath me and i hit the ground so hard making everything feel unrealistic as if it were just a dream. Then

something came to mind the figure I wondered if it was doing this. However, making people numb wasn't even possible at all or was it? I tried to move my head to see the figure but my head wasn't

cooperating hearing faint footsteps in the background but wait...that wasn't good they were walking my way! I lifted my head weakly and saw the figure standing over me but he looked blurry and

distorted to me. He bent down, took his hand, and combed through my short thick brown hair. "What are you doing?" I said dazed. It didn't say anything the figure just smiled and took me in its arms

and lifted me up and threw me over its back then started to walk. I was helpless swaying with each step taken by this person I felt as if I were just a puppet that could not move on its own but could

only be controlled by the puppet master. I thought out loud "Someone Anyone please help me," but my cries were not answered instead my mind went completely blank and everything went black. We

got to the end of the sidewalk and the figure paused as if waiting for something. A car drove up and lowered the window a figure appearing and said with a deep voice "You got the girl so let's go

mission accomplished but her in the back seat hurry up before anybody notices she's gone or witnesses what we're doing." The figure opened the car door and put me gently on the seat of the car.

Then slammed the door walking around to the other side of the car opening it and got in beside me. I could hear the rumble of the engine as we drove off into the darkness. Suddenly gently hands

grabbed for me picking me up from my position on the seat as if I were a mere child. Moving me in soft warm arms hearing the constant faint noise of something beating and the sweet smell of a

unidentified chlone It was one of those awkward moments somewhat wishing it would stop but didn't. Somewhat actually enjoying the moment i guess you could say. But whatever was holding me

cuddling me in their arms with me against their chest as I their own personal cuddle bear to sleep with at night. Then a warm face nestled in my hair taking in deep breaths of my scent as if mesmerized

in it. Then feeling short warm breaths against my hair and reminding me of the way my dad used to let me cuddle against him when i was a little girl feeling safe in his strong arms and always bringing

me peace when I would fall asleep in them. My body relaxing thinking of that I went into a deep sleep. Hearing a voice that whispered softly in my ear "Sleep well my for you are safe with me."


End file.
